


Shadow Wolves

by Midnight_Peanut_Gallery



Series: Shadow Pack [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Smut, Half shifted werewolves, Heat Cycles, Lemons, Lucy is found out early, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slight spoilers, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf bites are complicated, Werewolves, Werewolves are immortal like vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Peanut_Gallery/pseuds/Midnight_Peanut_Gallery
Summary: Hi. My name is Desmond Miles. My life is just one clusterfuck after another. Why? I was born into the Assassins. But there's more to it than that. Now, you may be asking yourself "What else could there be?" Well, I'll tell you. The lycan gene runs in my family. Granted it has skipped a few, okay, a lot of generations, but take a wild guess where the arrow stopped spinning. Yeah. Me.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything you find on my profile except OCs and mabe the plot. There is my one blanket disclaimer. It may or may not change at some point in the future, but there it is now. Have a good day. :)

Hi. My name is Desmond Miles. My life is just one clusterfuck after another. Why? I was born into the Assassins. But there's more to it than that. Now, you may be asking yourself "What else could there be?" Well, I'll tell you. The lycan gene runs in my family. Granted it has skipped a few, okay, a lot of generations, but take a wild guess where the arrow stopped spinning. Yeah. Me. 

So, at the ripe age of sixteen, shit really started hitting the fan. The gene reared it's ugly head, and I transformed. Several people got hurt, and I did what any stupid, frightened teenager would do: I ran. The fact that I'm an omega wolf didn't help, either. Raging submissive hormones and all that bullshit. That's how I got myself captured by a big ass coven of, guess who, vampires. Yup. You heard me right. Vampires. Aka, Abstergo, aka, the Templars. Yeah, I know the feud between Vamps and Wolves is a bit cliché, but hey, I didn't think it was a thing either. 

After a few years of them sifting through the genetic memories of one of my very own ancestors, well, two, a human by the name of Lucy busted me out. She wound up taking me to a warehouse where we met two other humans, Shaun and Rebecca. Shaun was a bit of an ass, but that was him. Like how Becca was always hyped up on something, but they were geniuses at what they do. A hacker and an engineer. Lucy kinda ran the hideout, keeping things in order while I was training and Shaun and Becca were helping. 

Eventually, the vamps found us. Naturally, we went underground, literally, in another ancestor's old home. It was obvious he and his mate no longer lived there, but we still hid out in his basement, in front of a statue of my first ancestor. Man, I wonder where these guys went! Anyway, I eventually got my wish. They returned. All four of them. Oh fuck.


	2. Ch.1

I covered Shaun's mouth, pushing him against the desk he was leaning on and causing the Brit to be quite angry with me. I didn't care. Someone else was here, and it wasn't the girls. They couldn't have found us already?! Could they?! I'm not going back there! "Will you shut the fuck up already!?", I whispered harshly at him. He mumbled something through my hand, no doubt a snarky comment about being trapped by a psychologically broken werewolf.

I sniffed the air, catching a familiar scent permeating it. Where had I smelled this before? Oh fuck. "Shaun.", I (so totally didn't) whimpered. "Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "They're home. They know we're here. Ezio and Leonardo." Shaun's eyes widened and he went stiff for a moment, before shakily prying my hand from his face. "Desmond, this has better be a Bleed." I shook my head rather harshly.

_"Leonardo, do NOT go down there!" "Then come with me!"_ I heard a light growl, and footsteps coming closer. I squeezed my eyes shut, terrified. I had been this man. He was an alpha wolf. That fact by itself scared me, and I heard a whine. I felt Shaun wrap his arms around me in an awkward yet tight hug. Why did he hug me? Why would he if I was Bleeding....unless I wasn't. I could smell and feel his terror too as his grip tightened. Oh God, we are so fucked!

The first set of footsteps stopped right behind me, and I tightened my grip on Shaun. _"Oh, my God. Ezio! Get down here! You want to see this!"_ Then Leonardo stepped forward and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. _"Hush, children. You are safe. How did you two get here anyway?"_ The second set came rapidly, and stopped abruptly. _"Who are you?"_ , Ezio asked seriously. I heard a whine again, and realized it was me, _"I'm sorry! We're being hunted and we needed a place and it seemed abandoned and-I-we never meant to intrude or anything!" "Let us see your face."_ , Ezio ordered. I took a few deep breaths, and turned around to come face to face with Leonardo da Vinci and Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

I was met with an inquisitive look from both of them. _"Ezio, he looks just like Altaïr." "I know. They are going to be happy about this. Their line lasting this long. How long has it been, Leonardo?",_ the alpha asked sheepishly. The blonde Italian chuckled, _"At least since the Crusades. I agree with you, though. What parent isn't happy to see their family succeed?"_ Ezio nodded his head in agreement, obviously happy about the situation as well. He smiled. _"So, I see you both are friends, but only one is a wolf. Tell me your name, pup."_ I was still shaking. I knew he'd recognize my name. He had to, even though it's been centuries since he's heard it. "Desmond." _"Excuse me?" "My name is Desmond._ " His face grew very serious. _"Are you the one Diana spoke of?"_ I nodded my head, looking at the ground.

Shaun tapped my shoulder,"Care to explain what's going on to the person who doesn't fluently speak Italian?" That drew the brunette assassin's attention. "You speak English?", he asked. "Yes sir.", was Shaun's very short reply. "You both speak English?" Once again, "Yes sir." "Then we need not exclude any from the conversation. Come. Let us retreat to a more accommodating place for this discussion.", he said, spinning on his heel, leading us upstairs. Leonardo pulled away, still smiling, and beckoned for us to follow before turning and following Ezio. Shaun had relaxed slightly. I could tell it was forced, but we followed anyway.

Where did he lead us? His room. The old ladder was obviously replaced, but still...the very top room in the manor. It was different from the last time I'd been here...in Ezio's memories. Instead of a desk and chairs, it had blankets and pillows covering about 2/3 of the floor.. The rest of the floor, basically what counted as the landing, was regular good old hardwood. The paintings were gone, and all the windows were covered with a thick black blanket. A few lamps lit the room in a warm, homey feeling light. Ezio lounged in the large nest of pillows and fabric, proping himself up on an elbow and resting his head in his hand. Leonardo followed suit and rested against him, but still sitting up in front of him. The brunette beckoned for us to sit across from them, which we scrambled to do.

Once we got settled, he started questioning us. Needless to say, Shaun and I weren't anywhere near as relaxed as the two in front of us. "So, you mentioned being hunted, yes? May I ask by whom?", he started. Shaun nudged me. "What?" "He asked you." I sighed, then turned to answer the patiently waiting wolves in front of us,"Abstergo." "Ah, so that's what they go by nowadays.", Leonardo stated. I nodded. "Are you two here alone?", Ezio asked. I shook my head. "Who else is there?"

"Just two girls. Lucy and Rebecca. They're on a supply run." Ezio seemed to contemplate what I had just said, but was interrupted by a rather harsh nudge from Leonardo's elbow. "Ow! What was that for?" "You know perfectly well what for _you amorous bastard."_ The brunette chuckled, sat up and wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders. _"My love, you know I only have eyes for you." "But what of the rest of you? I know how you were when we met."_ Ezio scoffed, _"You're the only one that can arouse me anymore, my friend. Do not worry your pretty little head over me."_

"This is all lovely, really, with the not killing us bit, but why did you bring us up here?", Shaun asked, fidgeting. It was Leonardo that responded,"This is the den. Why would we not bring you here? We have no reason not to trust you. Not to mention it's comfortable." I found this true as well. Ezio and Leonardo actually appeared to alternate between blue and white in my second sight, so I could imagine appearing as blue to Ezio in his.

"Do you doubt us, pup?" I straightened at his voice, and shook my head,"No sir." Leonardo crossed the gap between us, and hugged me. Always with the hugs, even when he was human! I startled at first, but his scent was comforting, like a mother's scent, like warmth and safety. I felt myself begin to somewhat relax. "You have nothing to fear here, child. Neither of you." Then he started petting me! It felt nice, even though I was raised as a human instead of a wolf. I felt warm...safe...for once in my life. William can't hurt me. Abstergo can't hurt me. Their presence here, actually interacting with me had cut down the bleeding effect drastically. It was nice. Relaxing, even.

 

\-----------

 

Ezio's ears twitched. It was slight,  but noticeable of you were paying attention. His head whipped around to the covered window facing the front of the house. I knew what he was hearing. I could hear it too, even if more faintly so. The girls were back. Right as Desmond fell asleep, too. He started moving his head, looking down seemingly through the wall, following something (probably a conversation) my human ears can't hear. "Leonardo, stay with the pup.", then he looked at me,"You, come with me." He abruptly got up and left, myself trailing close on his heels.

We descended into the basement to meet the girls. Once we were there, Ezio started sniffing the air, a look of distaste on his face. Then a very deep growl vibrated through the air, worse than the base in Rebecca's music! It shook me to my core, and it wasn't even directed at me! It was a  very, very clear threat, ' Don't move, or I tear you apart.' Both girls froze. I can't blame them. I almost bloody shat myself as well.

"And you two must be the lovely young women I've heard so much about.", Ezio said, voice full of charm, bowing slightly and flashing a flirtatious smile. I knew it was fake. Obviously he knew something we didn't. A vampire? Thrall? A traitor maybe? I just stood, dumbfounded by the thought. One of the girls? A traitor? Really? No. I shook my head at the thought. That's just stupid. But, how did the Templars find us so quickly last time? A traitor. That's how. Rebecca was always upgrading her 'baby', and Lucy hardly ever used a computer. But, she was always on her phone. Her phone. I growled in annoyance. Mine and Rebecca's  phones' GPSs were disabled. Desmond didn't even have a phone, and Lucy was always on hers even though we used radios. Bloody Hell. She's a plant!

" _Peace,_ pup." Pace. I knew that word. Peace. Ezio knows. He heard my heart rate pick up. I try to breath through the shear fury boiling my blood. A traitor. A plant. How the Hell did we not see this? I felt my pulse pounding through me like a drum. It was too loud. Too much. I clenched my fists, trying to ground myself. My jaw clenched painfully hard. Then the wind was knocked out of me. I went slack for a second. The phrase, 'What the Hell?' went through my head. "I said peace. I will not tell you again." I grabbed the arm holding me against the wall, once again, trying to ground myself.

"Shaun! Are you ok?", came Rebecca's worried voice. I nodded, "Just give me a moment." I looked up to find Rebecca hovering a few feet away from me and Ezio, and Lucy was staring at us from across the room, her pistol pointed at us. "Lucy, put the gun down.", Rebecca said when she noticed the weapon. The blonde shook her head, leveling the weapon at the wolf. "Where's Desmond?", she asked. "LIKE YOU HAVE ANY BLOODY REASON TO ASK!!!"

 

\--------------------

 

The boy, no, pup I was holding against the wall roared and thrashed, snarling like a wild animal. He tried to ground himself not but a few seconds ago, but the transformation was going to overcome him if I did nothing, and that can't happen here. Not yet. I sighed, 'He's going to be an alpha, regardless of who bites him.' I forced his head to the side, and bit down on his shoulder, hard. Hard enough for my teeth to pierce his shirt and draw blood. It didn't take long for the pup to calm down after that. While he slumped against the wall, calm from the effects of my 'venom', as Leonardo likes to call it, I turned to the Thrall. "He has a point. You have no business here with my pack."

I felt myself smile, my teeth and claws elongating. The human jumped out of the way when the Thrall fired her weapon. Most of the shots hit my chest, but she made a grave mistake: she emptied the clip. All. Nine. Shots. Before I fully transformed, as well. My smile widened. I always wear a bullet proof vest under my jacket, just for occasions like this. I smelled blood. Someone else got hit. It wasn't the Beta, so it had to be  the human. My smile turned into a snarl. 'She hurt an ally. She needs to die.' I growled, a deep and powerful sound from my chest, and reveled in my target's fear. She scrambled to reload the gun, her hands fumbling around until she wound up dropping the filled clip. I smiled, and pounced.

My claws met her throat, and I howled joyously at the sound of her drowning in her own blood. The fear in her eyes as her life gurgled away was soothing, so I watched the blonde Thrall slip from this world. I felt myself ease back into my human form, and sighed in relief. I turned to the human, and noticed her clutching her shoulder and hip. Then I glanced at the Beta. 'Meh, he's fine.' "So, how about we get you seen to before those get worse, yes?", I asked the woman, gently scooping her up.

_'Leonardo. I need your help.' 'Are you okay, Ezio? I heard gunshots! The pup is still asleep, but are you okay? What happened?'_ I smiled gently at his concern, although he couldn't physically see it. _'I am fine, but one of Desmond's friends isn't. She was shot.'_ I felt him process what I had just told him, which was always weird. I'm beyond happy that I mated the genius. If nothing else, it gives me a little bit of insight into how his mind works in such a way that is not completely secondary. _'I see. Do you think the pup will be alright on his own?' 'I can bring her up so you don't have to leave him.'_ I felt his sigh of relief, and made my way to the ladder. I hoisted her onto my shoulder, and climbed up. I passed her off to Leonardo before descending back into the main part of the house. 'Now to retrieve the Beta.'

 

\----------------------

 

I was so groggy...weak.....tired. I felt vulnerable, yet somewhat comfortable in this haze. I barely registered the throbbing heat in my shoulder and the pressure from the back of my head smacking against the wall. "Bloody Hell...." I tried to get up, but wound up on all fours. The world was spinning. I felt physically a little queasy, and mentally exhausted.

"Sit down. I've got you." A voice? To whom does it belong? It sounds familiar, even if barely so. I felt someone grab my underarms, and the spinning got worse. I heard a groan as I was hoisted onto a shoulder, and felt pressure on my mouth as I began to feel outright nauseas. At least whomever was carrying me was trying to be gentle about walking. The steps soon began to jar the shoulder into my stomach, but that thankfully didn't last. I soon found myself being carefully placed in a comfortable place that felt familiar....and safe.

A quiet conversation was being held between two familiar voices, one of which belonged to the person that brought me here. The other seemed vaguely familiar, like I had heard it once or twice before, but couldn't place it. I felt the bedding shift beside me, and felt something on my face. It was gentle, and a pleasant combination of warm and cool. I felt myself lean into it, but it left. A pressure I hadn't noticed around my eyes and ears left with it, as well. I sighed in both relief and frustration, but the comforting pressure returned. I felt myself calm down enough to sleep through this confusing haze.


	3. Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some shenanigans! If nothing else, it's healthy filler. Enjoy! :)

With both the beta and pup resting, Leonardo turned back to the wounded woman. "Uhh, what'd you do to them?", she asked. "I asure you, it is nothing that will harm them. They need rest, and you, as well. At least that's why Desmond fell asleep so easily. You've had a rough time, I take it?" Rebecca nodded,"Yeah. Between Abstergo chasing us and getting Des out of there and keeping him out. I don't know what they did to him, but they messed him up. Bad. They almost got Shaun too, for snooping around their underside before the Assassins recruited him."

"This news solidifies my desire to see that coven destroyed once and for all.", Ezio said darkly from his position a few feet away from Shaun and Desmond, "Surely they've had other victims to suffer a similar fate." The brunette woman nodded, "According to Lucy, they killed themselves. Not that Desmond wouldn't have suffered the same fate eventually, but at least we got him out."

"What was their relation? Desmond and the other subjects?" "I uh...I really don't know, but I think they were distant cousins? None of them knew eachother, so I don't know for sure." "There! All patched up!", then the blonde's face grew serious, bordering on dispare,"Cousins." Then his attention turned to Shaun. "He was beginning to transform into an alpha.", Ezio explained, then Rebecca noticed something. "Uhh...no offence, dude, but, uhh...what happened to your clothes?" The brunette wolf looked at her quizzically, "Excuse me?" "Nah, ah....it's just....um..you're naked.", she said nervously, blushing. 

Ezio's face contorted from confusion to understanding to laughter in the blink of an eye. He tried to suppress his snickers as he asked,"You like what you see?" She startled at the question, and glanced at his lap. He wasn't even the slightest bit aroused by the open attention! "Dude, you're super hot! How can I not? Hey, that rhymed!", she said, making the wolf beam at the compliment. 

Shaun sighed heavily as Leonardo handed his glasses to Rebecca, then went back to doing whatever Leonardo does. The beta went limp when the blonde gave him attention. "Are they going to stay this needy?", Rebecca asked. Ezio shook his head, "Trust me. This is better than the alternative. I went through it, and I'd rather save them from that pain. At least it will come more naturally this way."

Silence filled the room. Leonardo was petting Shaun and Desmond, Ezio was watching in his spot beside them, and Rebecca was growing more exhausted by the minute. 

\---------------------------

At first, he was aware of sounds. The soft breathing of bodies other than his own. Then the temperature. He felt warm, but not uncomfortably so. The textures against his skin. His legs felt a bit rough, his torso less so. His face and forearms felt as if they were lying on-no...in something soft. He groaned softly, curling the soft substance against himself. He buried his face in it, and it smelled good. A little powdery, yet it smelled like himself. He sighed, sat up and stretched. 

He yawned, feeling much more refreshed than he normally would after a nap. There wasn't even a crick in his neck! He felt himself open his eyes and panicked. He couldn't see! Everything was black! 

He heard something shuffle close to him, and jumped, obviously startled. "Hush, pup. You will not come to harm, here." 'I-I know that voice! Who?' "Who are you? Where am I? What'd you do to me?! Why can't I see?!" "Ezio, you frightened the boy!" 'Ezio? I know that name....but from where?' "I didn't frighten him, Leonardo. He woke up. It's normal." 

"Look. I think I know who you are, but I don't. Now can someone please explain to me WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?!!", he snapped. He heard someone get up and start walking towards him, and he scrambled backwards. "Hush, pup. Neither of us mean you any harm, and your friends are safe. One of them is beside you. The other is a few feet in front of you. I believe that you'd rather not awaken them yet."

He scrambled into something....no....somebody. He stiffened as someone wrapped their arms around him, and he heard the other someone, the talking someone, kneel in front of him. "You will regain your sight, but you will see the world differently, feel it differently, and overall experience it differently. You will become stronger, faster and perhaps more skilled than you thought possible under our care. Also, nothing will come to harm you and your friends so long as I am able to defend you. I almost lost my entire family once, and I will not let that happen again. You were reborn into the Shadow Pack, and here, we call eachother family."

"Shadow Pack? You have got to be pulling my leg right now." He heard a sigh, and something swishing in front of him. "You'll find what I say is true. You will regain your sight in a few hours. Until then, please be courtious to the rest of us and stop yelling." With that, the owner of the voice stood and sat back down a few feet from him and the person currently nuzzling him. 

He just sat there. The person behind him, Leonardo, went down to the kitchen to get food when Shaun's stomach growled rather loudly, leaving an all too alert Ezio to watch over him. He found it entertaining when Ezio had offered to get it instead, but Leonardo was already down the ladder. Ezio huffed, muttering something about stubborn omegas and their spontaneous appetites. 

A few minutes later, he smelled something so delicious coming towards them. He asked Ezio what it was. "Being a wolf means your body physically cannot digest most cooked and processed foods. It's meat." "Raw meat? But it smells amazing!" He'd never wanted raw anything before, but now his stomach was growling and his mouth was watering just from the smell! 'How long was I out?'

"Here. Hold out your hands.", Ezio ordered. Shaun did exactly that, and instantly recognised the thick, somewhat slick feeling of raw meat in his hands. He heard Ezio thank Leonardo before hearing his teeth rip into his chunk, then another as Leonardo did so as well. 

He sighed. It smelled really good, and he was dying to eat it, but he noticed it was...too warm...room temperature. He sniffed it. "Go on. Eat. It's okay.", came Leonardo's gentle voice. His stomach growled louder this time, and he could feel the beginnings of true hunger stab at him. Unable to refuse, he experimentally licked the meat in his hands, his eyes widening at the copperish and salty yet sweet taste. 

He bit down hard, and savagely ripped a chunk out with his teeth. He felt blood stain his face and roll down his forearms as he gripped  and ate his meal. He didn't care. He was too hungry to care. Soon, he felt human consciousness return to him, and was temporarily struck dumb. 

Silence filled the room, then he heard Ezio ask,"How long has it been since you've had a proper meal, pup?" Shaun snorted,"We've been living on granola bars and the occasional peanutbutter sandwich since everything went to Hell in a handbasket." More silence. He growled. "What is it, child?" "It's just-!", he ran his bloodied hands over his face,"I....can't stand feeling helpless. It makes me paranoid."

"You're always paranoid, Shaun.", came a very familiar yet sleepy voice. "Becks? That you?" "Duh, Mister I'm-Smarter-Than-Everyone-Else. Ezio brought our stuff up since they wouldn't let me get it.", she yawned. "You are wounded, and will take more than a few days to heal. Why would either of us let you up in your state?" Silence. Then,"Touché."

"Wounded?", the Brit asked. "She was shot by the Thrall.", was Ezio's simple answer. "Thrall?" "Yeah, turned out Lucy was out to kill us. Shot me and tried to kill you and Ezio. We'd be dead if not for him saving our asses." "Are you okay, Becks?" "Of course, I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be? These guys won't let me do anything." "We only want what's best for our family. That includes you.", came Leonardo's voice. 

Shaun smiled in his relief, then asked,"What about Desmond? Is he alright?" "I...think so. I mean, he's still passed out. I never would have thought you'd care enough to ask about him though." The Brit felt his face heat up,"I-well...he's apart of this team! Why wouldn't I ask?" He heard snickering. Rebecca's snickering. "Oi! What's so funny?!" Then she busted out laughing. "Are you high again?", he asked, genuinely concerned for his friend's sanity. 

This continued for a few minutes, Rebecca laughing like a hyena. Ezio and Leonardo apparently decided to watch the exchange. He could tell she was trying to say something, but felt himself heat up when he figured out what it was.


	4. Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here it is! Chappie number 3! I had so much to do with a recent wedding and all it's bullshit. Keeping the bride from freaking the fuck out was damned near impossible! But now, the deed is done, the knot is tied, and all of us at the house can finally clean up and be happy! That means I can write ya'll more chappies now! Hopefully, anyway....There shouldn't be a 2 week or gods forbid a month long hiatus between chappies....

The Brit nearly had the piss scared out of him when his sight returned. What scared him were the colors. Everything was darker, almost like he'd passed into a shadow realm. All except the bright, almost blinding blue bolt beside him. He could barely make out a face, but it hurt when he tried. He screwed his eyes shut in response.

 

"Hey, man. You okay?", the bolt asked. "Des? How the Hell do you deal with this?" "I don't know, man. I guess you just get used to it." "Get used to it my ass." "Hey! I'm serious. After a while, you can turn it on and off for the most part. It does come in handy sometimes."

 

They heard someone climb the ladder. "Ah, you are both up, now. Tell me, child. How does your sight fair?" Shaun cracked an eye open only to slam it shut again. He knew it was Leonardo who asked, even though all he saw was a glowing figure that alternated between blue and white. "C'mon, man. Ya gotta keep 'em open and actually look around. It's the only way it'll get any better.", Desmond said boredly. At that, the Brit snapped,"Oh, I'm sorry, Desmond, but can you please kindly bugger off." "I'm trying to help!" "Some help you are!" "FUCK YOU, LIMEY!" "FUCK OFF, YANK!"

 

"ENOUGH!" Both pup and beta froze. They both turned to the normally soft spoken omega in the room with them. Leonardo was half shifted. His body was human, but his ears, eyes, teeth and claws weren't, and a sandy tail bristled behind him. The sheer fact that they caused this change from a concerned mother figure to a very real werewolf on a very short fuse frightened them. Sharpened teeth bared, tail bristling, eyes turned from sky to electric blue, nails turned to short yet sharp white claws and sandy ears flat against his head: Leonardo looked terrifying. Especially in the second sight: his eyes stood out, solid against the constant flow between colors.

 

"You will both behave from here on out.", he strained to calmly say,"Or do I have to intervene?" The Brit and American exchanged looks before responding with a very quiet,"No, sir." "Good. Now, I would like for both of you to come down since you are able.", the Italian said, swiftly making his way down the ladder. Not a word was spoken between them on their way down.

 

\-------------------

 

"Hey, guys! Long time, no see!", was all the warning they got before the Brit and American were practically tackled by their human friend. "By the way, what'd you do to piss Leo off? He practically just bit Ezio's head off." "Oh, you know, Desmond being a twat." "More like Shaun being an ass." Shaun turned and growled at the American, who did likewise in turn. Seeing the situation escalating, Rebecca did what she could: get between them before they went at it.

 

"My, my. Look what we have here. A pup and a beta, ready to fight. No wonder my dear mate was upset. You two remind me of Altaïr and Malik." The sound of Ezio's voice got their attention. Desmond was the first to respond,"Wait, how would you know about their early life?" "As much as I hate to agree, the only way you could know is if you were in an animus, and there were only two people riding in with him, and they only showed recordings to their superiors. Then again, there were also hackers in the system. I know because I was one. And considering you're hatred for Templars..." Shaun's brow furrowed in thought. "Go on. You almost have it.", the Italian encouraged, smirking.

 

Shaun seemed to have an epiphany. His eyes went wide despite the pain, and his jaw dropped. "No way." Ezio chuckled. Rebecca snickered. "What?", Desmond asked. "He's Erudito." At this, Ezio shook his head,"No, Leonardo and I started Erudito. There are hundreds of users, all working against the Templars and their lies."

 

Shocked. Starstruck. In awe. Shaun was all of these. "How did you....why-?" "Feign ignorance to gain trust. Very simple practice, that is. Also happens to be highly effective." "Why didn't you tell us?! Why didn't you tell me?", Desmond started, somewhat hurt. Ezio sighed, and gently placed a hand on the pup's shoulder. "Look.", he started,"I couldn't tell you before because they were always watching. I wanted to, I really did. Leonardo,  even more so. I wanted to go in after you, but I couldn't. Not after the last team that tried. So, Leonardo hacked into the Assassin's network, and found typed up orders for a mole within the facility to rescue you. I...don't know why they weren't sent. The mole was in place, had been in place for some time."

 

"Wait a minute.", Shaun started,"Are you telling us that those orders didn't come from the Mentor?" Ezio scoffed,"Such an honorary title does not deserve to be brought so low. No, Altaïr is the true Mentor, and Malik is his second. The order to rescue the pup did, in fact, come from Malik. However, that human did originally create the orders. Leonardo and I just sent them to the team that was already in place."

 

"Wait, so we were supposed to get them, but...why weren't they sent when they were created? How long were they in storage?", the redhead asked, anger replaced by curiosity. Ezio sighed heavily,"Thirty-nine days. Unchanged." Desmond was shocked, angry, frustrated, humiliated, disappointed, saddened. So many emotions and he couldn't express them all at once.

 

The first emotion to cross both young wolves' faces was shock. Both rich forest green and dark amber eyes widened and faces paled. Then anger for Shaun. His face scrunched in a snarl, a growl ripped from his throat. His teeth and claws elongated, but nothing else physical happened to him. The next emotions for Desmond were sadness and disappointment. Then anger, which saw his eyes turning bright silver-gold.

 

Shaun took several deep breaths, trying to reel himself in. Desmond outright said,"I'll kill that asshole." The Brit shook his head and asked,"Why would he do that? To his own son, even? He knew the dangers of extensive use of the animus, and what the vampires would do to you if they found what they were looking for." "To get information. He always cared more about the Brotherhood than his own family. Especially with his son being a freak of nature.", the American spat. They heard a deep growl. They looked towards the source, meeting bright rose-gold eyes.

 

"So, that explains it, then.", Ezio growled. He grasped Desmond in a tight embrace and gruffly stated,"You are not a freak. You are a beautiful, powerful creature that deserves and demands the respect of those around you. You are descended from an ancient and powerful line created by the Divine Diana Herself." He looked at Shaun, and extended a hand towards him,"You both are." The Brit, not being one for physical contact but also not wanting to be rude, gingerly took the offered hand. The older wolf quickly roped him into the growing huddle and stated,"Do not allow anyone tell you otherwise. I will kill him for making you think yourself unnatural and unwanted."

 

Naturally, Rebecca joined in the hug-fest, being one for physical contact. The redhead groaned in annoyance. "Shut up, Shaun. It's good for you." Ezio chuckled at the remark. Desmond sighed, and tried to get closer to the alpha, still upset but trying to find some comfort in the embrace. "I take it you told them.", came the blonde Italian's voice, steadily coming closer. "Yes, and they took it as well as can be expected." Next thing they knew, Leonardo joined the huddle. Shaun felt a hand softly stroke down his spine, and his body instinctively went slack when it normally would tense at the contact. 

 

He grabbed Rebecca and roped her between him and Ezio, burying his head in her neck. He sighed. She smelled good. Not like perfume or anything else, but human. Just human. Granted, he could now smell a  light twang of cannabis on her, but human. Then he moved between Ezio and Desmond, which proved to be a bit difficult with how hard the American was pressed against his ancestor. "What do you want, Limey?" The insult was quiet and had none of the usual bite, which took Shaun by surprise. He wrapped his arms around the American, and whispered,"I'm sorry."

 

The fact that the Brit had the capacity to apologize for anything shocked the young wolf. "W-what? Did you just-?" "Don't push your luck, Yank. I won't say it again." He once again felt a hand stroke his spine, and he did so to the American in turn, who then embraced the redhead, and nuzzled. "I will say this, though: you won't get back into that bloody machine if I have anything to say about it. It's already done too much damage to your fragile little mind.", he said seriously with as little bite in the insult as he could manage.

 

"That, it has.", Ezio stated. Leonardo 'Mh-hm'd in agreement, and tightened his hold on the beta and alpha. "All my work for nothing.", Rebecca said playfully from between Ezio and Leonardo. "Ah, shut it, Becs.", Shaun nipped back with a smile. Desmond chuckled lightly and nuzzled Shaun's throat. Now, everyone was relaxed to some degree, and were in agreement: Desmond wouldn't go back into the animus.

 

 They decided to sit down at some point, right in the middle of the floor. Ezio sitting cross legged, leaning against Leonardo, who was leaning against him. Rebecca was leaning against Leonardo, who was constantly running his fingers through her hair. Shaun was resting against Ezio, who's hand had replaced Leonardo's and was stroking his spine. Desmond sat in the middle of the cuddle puddle, resting against Ezio and Leonardo while Shaun and Rebecca pet him. Then somebody's stomach growled, and everyone gave Ezio a dirty look. "What?", he asked sheepishly. Leonardo sighed. Rebecca got up with a muttered,"Carnivores." and walked off somewhere. Shaun noticed Desmond look up at him with normal dark amber eyes, and noted his own sight returned to normal. "Food?", the American asked. Then the Brit's stomach growled, and he nodded, "Food."


	5. Ch. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have been waiting ever so patiently for an update, and here it is! *jazz hands!* I know it's short and not that spectacular, but my muse is a bitch.

"Isn't that a bit....unsanitary? Isn't this cannibalism?", Shaun asked as the group went to the kitchen freezer, eyeing the carcass of a dead man hanging upside down in the walk in freezer. Leonardo nodded,"It would be if we were human." "It doesn't matter. We'll have to hunt again, soon.", Ezio said nonchalantly. "Wait, hunt?", came Desmond's surprised voice. "Mm-hm. People, especially criminals, have a tendency to go missing. They're the only prey we have here.", Ezio explained with a smile, then his face darkened, "Unfortunately, that means we'll have to move into new territory soon. However, Altaïr and Malik may want to move anyway due to the fact that we now have Desmond with us, now."

 

"What's so bad about changing territory?", Desmond asked. "Allow me to put this into perspective.", Leonardo started, "You know how it feels to move from one location to another near constantly, yes?" The youngest nodded his head. The Italian continued, "Not only must you become familiar with your surroundings, but we could be moving into another pack's territory. Passing through would require us to move quickly and quietly, but coexisting? That would be difficult without merging, and even then it's a struggle. Competition for food, space, provisions such as heat, water and other things would likely spark conflict." "A civil war?" "If the packs are merged, yes. If not, then numbers decide. Understandably, we want to avoid that, so we must notify Altaïr and Malik so they can send word to whomever holds the territory, and so we can move together." "Why notify them first? Why do they have to send word and not you?", Shaun asked. Ezio cut in, "We would not undermine the Alpha pair like that. It's extremely disrespectful, and someone could wind up missing their throat. Not to mention, they'd want to move with us." Leonardo handed the Brit a chunk of muscle, then turned to continue cutting, "Also, they want to meet their latest descendent."

 

They heard a car horn beep several short times, like someone was tapping it. Leonardo stopped cutting, and turned,"Ezio?" "Stay here.", then the brunette Italian quickly made his way to the back of the house. Leonardo handed the American a piece before putting the knife down and waiting by the kitchen door. A few minutes went by before the blonde relaxed. "They're here!", he said excitedly before rushing out the door. Desmond and Shaun quickly followed, food forgotten.

 

\----------------------

 

The trio met up with the newcomers outside, as well as their human friend. "What took you guys so long?", Rebecca asked. "I hardly think that matters now.", came a serious voice. The trio looked up to see none other than the Eagle himself. "Since you have escaped, and now that the spy is dead, we need to leave the country. Preferably, the continent. If any of you have anything here that they can use to track you, destroy it as quickly and thoroughly as possible. We'll keep watch until you're ready to go." He went to step away, then turned back to them as if he had an afterthought. "Desmond.", he directly addressed the youngest, fixing him with a light amber gaze, "Search your body. I would not put it passed the Templars to chip an experiment before releasing it." Then he climbed to the top of the manor.

 

"Ezio, join Altaïr. Leonardo, keep an eye on them. You might catch something they miss.", Malik stated in a no nonsense tone. He noticed Desmond's shocked look. "Listen, I know you thought you were safe here, but not yet. We will be, though. Take what you need and destroy everything else. Now, get ready to leave!" The pup startled when the older omega snapped, and his eyes briefly shifted in response, only to shift back just as quickly. Shaun, Desmond, Leonardo and Rebecca quickly made their way down after that.

 

While Shaun and Rebecca went their separate ways, Desmond found Lucy's remains. "Uh, hey, Leo. How long have you been here?" "Ezio and I have been here for  roughly a couple of days. Vampires, even Thralls, decay at accelerated rates. A vampire would have been nothing but dust by now." "But why?" "I've been working on a theory regarding their species and how they work. However, I don't have the time to explain at the moment." "Don't bother. I doubt his fragile little mind could handle it, anyways." "Shaun!"

 

Desmond brushed the snarky comment off, having noticed a small bump on the underside of his forearm and started scratching at it. "Oh, you found one! Come here! Let me see!", Leonardo said, excitedly beckoning him over. Desmond walked over to him, and tentatively held out his arm. The blonde half shifted, which was really trippy to watch. Then he gently grabbed the pup's forearm in his clawed hands, inspecting the scratches. "You have to be careful with your claws, child. I can tell you are not newborn, but you can easily harm yourself all the same."

 

He took one claw, and, like a surgeon, made a precise incision a little off from the chip. He then used the tips of his claws to retrieve the offensive item before licking the wound closed.

 

"Now that....was trippy." Leonardo smiled, and Desmond blanched. "Do you know how creepy a fanged smile looks?" The blonde laughed, "You should see Altair's!" The pup stupidly imagined it. Drawing from his experience as the older alpha, he imagined the man soaked in a river of blood, the light of pleasure and adrenaline shining in his golden eyes as he stared down his enemies, fangs glinting in a psychotic blood soaked grin, bits of flesh caught between his normally white teeth. The fear, blood and death sending waves of near orgasmic pleasure down his spine as he went for the kill, feeling fresh blood run over his claws, splattering on his face and clothes, and finally the pleasure of having the flesh of his prey slide down his throat to rest comfortably in his belly. To say Desmond lost all color is an understatement.


	6. Ch. 5

When he woke, they were moving. "About time, pup.", came a short tone. Desmond looked around for the source of the voice to find Malik turning to face forward in the front passenger seat. "Desmond. Are you alright?", came Ezio's voice. The pup nodded, "Yeah. Where are we?" "We have friends from the Northern Pack that can help us. Unfortunately, we have to go north.", Altaïr said from the driver's seat. "How far?" "Britania." "It's either England or Britain. Britania encompassed Scotland, Ireland, England-", Shaun shut up when Altaïr growled, "I know, beta. Do not correct me. I say Britania because the pack has been separated over the Islands for years now."

"In other words, you don't know?", Desmond asked tentatively. "No. I know where we're going." That was all the Arab said on the subject, giving no inclination he wanted to discuss it further. Desmond turned around to face Ezio and Leonardo, trying not to elbow Shaun and a sleeping Rebecca in the process. "Do you know?", Desmond asked. Ezio grinned slightly, "He means the Bear branch of the Northern Pack, right Malik?" "The only reason I stayed up after driving was to make sure Desmond was alright. Now that I have, I'm going to sleep, and I believe we told you this when we let you drive last time."

"There you have it. Take it for what it is and leave the Alpha pair alone for now. They tend to...fall back into their old ways when they're tired and on the run." "And what about you and Leo?" Ezio scoffed, "I've been running and hiding most of my life, pup. My only regrets are that I dragged my mate into this, and you had to go through the transformation alone. William should not have kept you from us, and you should have thought about that motorcycle licence. However, I cannot blame you. Those things tend to be pretty fun." The older alpha grinned, mirroring the young omega's expression when he said the last line.

"Ezio. Since you're so awake, you drive.", Altaïr said, pulling over. Ezio groaned, knowing what he had to do to reach the driver's seat. Altaïr got out through the driver's door, then closed it behind himself before going around and opening Shaun's door to crawl in between the Brit and American to get into the back seat. Meanwhile, Ezio crawled between Rebecca and Desmond (who was now hunched down to avoid getting kicked in the head) and into the driver's seat.

"Since you know where we're going." "Gah, shut it, old man." Altaïr chuckled at his descendent, getting comfortable in the back seat before drifting off. Said descendent sighed before pulling back out onto the road, and going down the highway once more. "Northern Pack?", the youngest asked. "Yes, I was telling you about them, wasn't I? The Northern Pack consists of three branches:  Bear, Boar and Wolf. The Bear branch of the pack is what history knows as berserkers. Fierce and ruthless in battle, and famous for their strength and endurance, even amongst us weres. The Boar is known most for being escape artists. They are the ones that are sent in to disrupt order and make a quick getaway before the Bear gets sent in. Then there's the Wolf. You could walk through the woods and never know they were there, even if they were right in front of you. Naturally, they make great archers and assassins. Precision and stealth is their game."

"Then why are we going to see the Bear branch?" "Because they're still one pack with one Alpha pair. We happen to have a descendent from that same pair. They travel around a lot to keep tabs because their pack is so large, and they should be checking in on the Bear this time of year. Unfortunately, almost everyone in Britania carries the Lycan gene, which means they may be near impossible to find. Hopefully, Shaun's scent will bring them out once we get into the city. If we're lucky, word will reach them before we have to leave or go searching."

"You do realize I'm still here, right? I can hear you. Do I get a say?" Desmond laughed humorlessly, "Join the club." "Yes, you do. That is if you want us to get caught and killed.", Ezio challenged. Shaun sighed heavily, "Have you ever met them?" "No, but Altaïr has, although they met in very different times." "The Crusades.", Desmond stated, having flashbacks to his time as the Eagle. "I almost forgot you lived in his memory for a while, but yes. He told me of them once, when I first turned and asked him about other packs. He told me he met some honorable warriors from King Richard's land, and that was the most friendly contact he's had with foreigners. He obviously stayed away from the French, and left the Assassin's after they killed his and Malik's youngest. Luckily, Darim made it out alive. I believe that was his first betrayal, actually."

"Darim wasn't a Lycan, was he?", Shaun asked. "No. It's a bit sad. I would have liked to meet him, but it is rare for the gene to activate two generations in a row. Even rarer for it to not activate at all for over 1000 years, which is why we are visiting the Northern Pack. They need to know about you, Shaun." The car fell into silence for a few minutes before grumbles rang around the small space.

"I hate to say it, but can we stop for food at some point?", Shaun asked. "No. I don't want to deal with a sick pup." "Then what can we eat?" "Diet wise? Fruits, nuts, raw vegetables and meats. Honey is good on occasion. As for now? I'm sorry. I have nothing to give you at the moment. Go to sleep. It'll help preserve energy. Gods know you're burning through what you don't have as it is."

It took several minutes of silence, but the Brit managed to fall asleep, leaving Desmond and Ezio the only two awake in the car. "Why do you guys call Shaun a beta?" The Italian signed heavily, "His sudden transformation under the circumstances would have killed him. He would have gone berserk, and hurt everyone before his body gave out. So, I did the only thing I could to prevent that, which was to bite him." "Wouldn't a bite turn someone?" "Under normal circumstances, yes, if they had the dormant Lycan gene. There is a chemical in our saliva that interacts with the gene itself, which causes a domino effect from cell to cell. Once a cell has been affected, it releases a similar chemical that causes the cells around it to change, and the process keeps going until the person is  turned into a werewolf of the opposite polarity. If you were still dormant, and Leonardo bit you, you would have been an alpha, whereas if I bit you, you'd be an omega. The entire process usually takes about a week. Understand?"

Desmond nodded, then remembered the alpha was driving, "Yeah, I think I get it, but why didn't that happen with Shaun?" "That's because his genetic code already altered itself so he can't be anything other than an alpha once his transformation is complete. He was starting to turn when I bit him, which basically just delayed the change until he has the energy to handle it. So right now he is a beta, but he'll be an alpha once we get you both properly cared for."

"Hold on. Cared for?" "You are a pup. Both of you are pups. You need to be taught how to handle your abilities so you don't hurt yourselves and others, and how to ultimately utilize them to your benefit. If it makes you feel any better, I'm still a pup in Malik's eyes, and he still wants to care for me and Leonardo." "And Altaïr?" Ezio laughed, "He's the definition of a helicopter parent, especially after Sef died. I remember my father kicking him out on more than one occasion because he wouldn't leave me, Federico and Claudia alone. He taught us how to climb and freerun. Malik got that way with Petrucio, especially since he was always a sick child. Pissed off my mother more than anything. I honestly don't know which one was scarier: Malik or Maria."

Desmond laughed, "Yeah, I remember now. They were always up your asses." "How much of my memory did you get through?" "Um...I remember fighting the Pope. Then the uh...when Diana spoke to you and called me by name. I think that was it...yeah, after that, we ran to your place and this happened." Ezio snickered. "What's so funny?" The Italian started laughing. After a few minutes, he calmed down enough to say, "So, you saw when I met Leonardo. You saw exactly how close my brother and I were." Then the humor left his voice, "You saw my family torn apart."

"I'm sorry." "No. Don't be. They've been dead for a few centuries now, and even then, they've survived. They've survived all the way to you." Desmond was struck dumb by his ancestor's words, "H-how exactly?" "We share the same blood, Desmond.", Ezio said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Sorry, I'm still a bit....meh." The Italian snorted at the comment, especially the last word, "Meh? Really?" "Sorry, I-" "Desmond, stop apologizing! I was kidding around!" "Sorry! GODDAMMIT!", the American buried his head in his hands in defeat.

Ezio was fighting to not lose his shit at the wheel, and had to pull over so he could laugh. "It's not funny!" "It's *gasp* fucking hilar*gasp*ious!" The alpha took several deep breaths, trying to calm down enough to drive again. Several failed attempts later, he stopped laughing at his descendant's expense, and got back on the road. Desmond decided to shut up for the rest of the ride, and wound up falling asleep.


	7. Ch. 6

Ezio slowed the car, causing me to startle awake from the resulting slow falling sensation. "Shh." I looked behind me to see Altaïr leaned forward, holding an index finger to his lips. 'Oh...right.' I nodded, showing that I understood. Then, the Syrian scooted over, and patted the spot between him and the waking Leonardo. I hesitated, and Altaïr made a hurried beckoning motion.  _Hurry up! Now!_

With that, I almost jumped the seat, not wanting to screw something I didn't know about but they obviously had planned up. I'm seriously getting tired of all these fucking secrets. No wait, I've BEEN tired. I've been so fucking tired of all this secrecy bullshit since before I left the Farm. The alpha pulled me towards himself, giving the older omega enough room to swap places with me.

Once that was done, Altaïr pulled a blanket from the floor and maneuvered me so we could both stretch out in the back seat. He then pulled me flush against his chest, and covered us both. My head wound up on his chest, so I was covered completely, and thought I would smother from the resulting temperature difference.

Turns out, Altaïr is a heater, and his heart beat sounds just like the steady beat of a base drum. I hadn't realized exactly how much I needed the contact, but here I am, being soothed by body heat, a heartbeat, familial scent and steady breathing as he loosely wrapped his arms around me.

\----------------------

I warily eyed the approaching boarder, hoping Ezio was right. He rolled down the window after about a minute or so, a smile on his face. "Volpe! How nice to see you!" This man with the luminescent purple eyes. A vampire that goes by 'La Volpe'. A legend amongst thieves worldwide. "Ah, Ezio! It has been too long, friend! Sadly, I cannot waste time exchanging pleasantries. I do have a job to do, you know." 'A job that includes finding my pup.' I went to tighten my hold on him, but refrained. _'Calm yourself. You're making me anxious.'_ 'I apologize, but can you really blame me for being cautious?' _'More like paranoid. We've been over this. He'll let us through the checkpoint, and we'll be well on our way.'_ 'CHECK point, Malik.'

"I do need to look over your car, Ezio.", the vampire stated almost sadly. "I understand. We have nothing to hide." I forced myself to appear asleep, as it was early morning. I practically felt him glance over us. "You may proceed." "Thank you, old friend." I relaxed when the car started moving again, uncovering Desmond's face.

I burried my nose in his hair and inhaled. He didn't have the powdery scent of a newly turned pup like the beta, but he didn't smell that mature, either. This omega is 25 years old. I cringed. I know how bad heats can get, especially if you don't have anyone to spend them with. Malik's first was the worst. He wanted me dead at the time, yet his first heat drove him to nearly claim me without my consent.

I shudder at the memory.

'No wonder his mind is nearly broken.', I thought sadly. The effects of extended exposure to that monstrosity of a machine on top of his own physical and psycological needs would break a lesser man. _"_ _Who am I? What am I? Am I just a tool to be used, broken, mended and used again?_ _"_ "Desmond." He looked at me, confused silver-golden eyes locking onto my own amber. I know how I look to him. Blue and white. Safe. Family. Something I never saw in its full intensity until Malik had Darim.

I know which memory he's bleeding. The night I asked Malik that same question. The night after I became Mentor. I had so many thoughts weighing on my mind, trying to heal not just my own wounds caused by betrayal, but the entire Brotherhood's. "Desmond.", I repeat. The confused look turned to one of recognition, then to horror. "Shh. _It's alright. I've got you_ _."_ , I say gently.

He burried his face in my jacket. I smelled the salt in his tears, and forced him to look at me. I was instantly reminded of Sef when he had nightmares. The teartracks down his face, dark emotional eyes...trying to hide it. Des was just like him. My heart clenched at the memory of coming home to him dead, Malik in the dungeons and little Tazim in the arms of that monster.

I wiped his tears away, smiled gently, and hugged him close until he calmed down. I looked out the window. Sunrise. The car pulled over, and Leonardo took Ezio's place at the wheel. "I know Malik is next, but you should rest while you can." I shook my head, "Not while he's bleeding." Ezio's eyes widened, "I-if I had known-" "What? You'd pull over and deal with him? No. He's bleeding me. It'll help more if I'm helping him." "And if he bleeds me or Leonardo?" "Then you can help. He's pretty calm at the moment, so it's not necessary." Ezio threw a worried look toward Desmond, not daring to do anything else, fearing the very real possibility of making the situation worse. Eventually, he turned back around.

I turned my attention back to the young omega resting on me. He seemed lulled, but not asleep. Either trying to assess the situation as calmly as possible, having gotten caught up in a calmer memory, or accepted the reality that I am Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and he is Desmond Miles. I absentmindedly began petting and lightly scratching, something he seemed to enjoy. He tightened his grip around me, and nuzzled into my jacket. He eventually settled down again.

"We need to stop for gas soon.", came Leonardo's voice from the driver's seat. "Then let's make it quick. In and out.", I answered. I wasn't about to say we couldn't get what we needed, but we needed to get it quickly. We stopped soon after. I looked out the window to see some shady characters meandering about. I know Ezio and Leonardo can handle themselves, but I worry about them. Ezio was so reckless in his youth, and it nearly got him killed several times. It wasn't my arrogance. That trait apparently didn't touch him. My revenge streak, however, pales in comparison. After a few minutes, the gas tank was full and we were ready to set off again.

Hours passed, and Malik was up next. He'd carry us across the bridge into Britain, then we'd begin our search.


End file.
